


I Spy With My Little Eye

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, featuring the stark boys and the baratheon bastards, it is pure crack, this can count as a sequel to babysitting adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry wanted a normal date. Too bad their siblings decided to spy on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> One more time: crack. Don't expect quality.

“It is official, I’m related to idiots.”

“Shh Rickon, you are gonna blow our cover.”

“Your cover is a huge bush, can you get any lamer?”

“Rickon. Cover.”

“Guys, I think we should think rationally here.”

“Shhh!”

“You know what? Rickon is right, you two are idiots.”

“Bran shhh.”

“Oh Seven Hells, I’m done with this shit.” Rickon exclaimed getting up and dusting off his jeans. 

“Rickon you are blowing our cover!” Jon said while gesticulating to the bush.

“This fucking bush is taller than me, stop being idi-”

“Here she comes!” Robb announced.

As they could see through the bush, Arya was indeed arriving, casual and with no idea her brothers were spying on her. She waved to Gendry who was coming her way.

“Ah I can’t wait for that dude to come closer, I will break his face.” Robb threatened, making Rickon roll his eyes.

“Robb, his arm is the size of your neck, sit the fuck down.”

“I’m already down.”

“Guys!” Bran interrupted.”I think it would be for the best to be logical and…”

“Bran, we love you, but keep the quotes from Bloodpigeon for another time.”

“Bloodraven!”

“Shh, Robb take a look, holy shit how old is this dude?”

“You know, I think I’m changing my mind about breaking his face.”

“Bro, I doubt his face can get broken.”

“Gods you are such idiots, I can’t wait for Arya to wipe the grass with your sorry asses.”

Meanwhile on the other side of the pathway, behind another bush, another group of siblings were arguing.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, now shh”

“But…”

“Mya shhh.”

“Stop shushing me, Bella!”

“You are gonna blow our cover!”

“Was the camouflage really necessary though?” Edric questioned.

“Hey, look!” it was Barra that interrupted them.”I think that one is his secret girlfriend! She is very pretty!”

Mya and Bella almost knocked each others heads while looking through the little hole in the bush. 

“Honestly, I don’t give two fucks about how she looks, he actually smiled when he saw her so girl got points from me.” Mya remarked.

“Is it because she has a shirt with your fave band on it?”

“Shut up Edric.”

Their little chat got interrupted when they noticed Gendry kissed his mysterious girlfriend.

“He won’t die a virgin with a bunch of mechanical cats!” Bella screamed in happiness throwing her hands in the air.

Then when she realised what she had done, she covered her mouth, but it was too late. Gendry was heading their way.

“You just blew your cover.” Mya remarked.

“What in Seven Hells do you think...are you wearing leaves skirts?” Gendry’s angry rant stopped when he saw what his half-siblings were wearing.

“No! It is camouflage.” Bella protested.

Gendry shocks his head. Better not to know.

“In my defence I’d like to say, they forced me.” Edric mentioned pointing to his sisters.

“Well, this whole situation wouldn’t have been necessary if you bullheaded idiot who I call my brother wouldn’t have kept your girlfriend secret!” Mya argued.

Gendry looked ready to gave her a sharp reply when Barra interrupted him.

“Your girlfriend is so pretty Gendry! She looks like a princess, but like a warrior princess.”

“Uh...thanks? You should tell her, I’m sure…” he didn’t manage to finish because a high-pitched scream pierced the rather silent day.

The siblings turned around to see the weirdest scene in the world. Arya was chasing two boys with a crowbar around a tree while two others were watching, one looking pretty done with everything and the other recording the whole scene. Then she stopped chasing after them around the tree and turned around, coming face to face with them. The read haired boy jumped in the arms of the dark haired one as he run for dear life while Arya screamed curses. Then she returned the crowbar to the kid with the camera, told them something and then came to Gendry.

“I can’t believe my brothers...whoa you told me you have siblings not females clones of yourself.” Arya was quite taken aback.

Bella and Mya exchanged a glance then slid past Gendry and in front of Arya. They both took one of her hands and shook it.

“We are his sisters.”

“We are very grateful you are dating our brother.”

“We thought he was gonna die a virgin, but I think you took care of that.”

“Do you want to hear embarrassing stories about him?”

“Or see pictures since he was a chubby baby?”

“Or hear about that one time when he…”

“Alright, alright, you two.” Gendry stepped in grabbing his sisters and dragging them away from Arya.”I appreciate you like Arya and now that you meet her, kindly fuck off.”

“Rude.” Bella huffed crossing her arms.

“Talk to you later Arya, we have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell you.” Mya said too while winking at her, then walking away with an arm on Edric’s shoulder.

“You look like a warrior princess by the way! See you later!” Bara said with the sweetest smile then followed her siblings.

Later, when the two of them were laying under their oak, Arya pinched Gendry’s cheek.

“What was that for?” he questioned frowning.

Arya smiled.

“Were you a chubby baby?”

“Yes.” Gendry admitted, blushing.

“Aw look at you so rosy cheeked and chubby.” Arya teased.

“I’m not chubby!” he protested standing up.

Arya smirked and kissed his frown.

“Prove it.”

“Arya, you saw me naked at least seventy tree times. I’m pretty sure you are aware I’m not chubby anymore.”

“I’m having a memory loss, please refresh my memory.”

“Arya we are in open space.”

“Did it stop us before?”

“Oh fuck it, fine.” he sighed and took his jacket and shirt of.

“Mhm, yes, I remember. Can you prove your ass ain’t chubby either?”

“Arya!”


End file.
